


玷污

by Amy_Lei



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Lei/pseuds/Amy_Lei
Summary: 备注：克鲁利x亚茨拉斐尔（前后有意义）设定依据小说原著，部分增添细节参照剧版因为这是辆车，故不会非常贴合原作文风但幽默与搞笑并不会少，如果笑wei了请不要过分殴打我警告：这是一辆我依然在走心的不像是PWP的——PWP可以当做是之前发过的一篇《Coincidence》的拉灯后续，也可以当做是他们在互相告白确认关系后第一次做一些私设：尽管天使们的能力并不会突然消失，但天使认为“有性欲”以及“与不洁之物性交”后会失去“纯洁性”——即被玷污。被玷污的天使将丧失行使奇迹的能力，在净身后才能恢复。事实上，上帝根本没有设置这种机制。天使只是自认为他们会失去能力。这其实是一种“自我暗示”。恶魔克鲁利的原型是蛇，只要他想他可以将阴茎一分为二。当然，正常情况下他不屑于干这个。↓若接受以上设定，请下拉刷卡上车↓





	玷污

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：  
> 克鲁利x亚茨拉斐尔（前后有意义）  
> 设定依据小说原著，部分增添细节参照剧版  
> 因为这是辆车，故不会非常贴合原作文风  
> 但幽默与搞笑并不会少，如果笑wei了请不要过分殴打我
> 
>  
> 
> 警告：  
> 这是一辆我依然在走心的不像是PWP的——PWP  
> 可以当做是之前发过的一篇《Coincidence》的拉灯后续，也可以当做是他们在互相告白确认关系后第一次做
> 
>  
> 
> 一些私设：  
> 尽管天使们的能力并不会突然消失，但天使认为“有性欲”以及“与不洁之物性交”后会失去“纯洁性”——即被玷污。  
> 被玷污的天使将丧失行使奇迹的能力，在净身后才能恢复。  
> 事实上，上帝根本没有设置这种机制。天使只是自认为他们会失去能力。这其实是一种“自我暗示”。
> 
> 恶魔克鲁利的原型是蛇，只要他想他可以将阴茎一分为二。当然，正常情况下他不屑于干这个。
> 
> ↓若接受以上设定，请下拉刷卡上车↓

上帝说，要有光。于是世界有了光。

恶魔克鲁利说，接下来我们要做爱。于是世界又陷入黑暗。

 

 

 

你不能指望一个天使理解黑暗——我是说，宇宙初生之时的那种“黑暗”。但现在整个书房一片漆黑，本不该存在的厚实窗帘将书店橱窗遮了个严严实实。没有一丝光能逃过克鲁利的眼睛、溜进这家权天使亚茨拉斐尔所开的“最不务正业的古书店”。

亚茨拉斐尔不明白为什么克鲁利要打响指关灯，他大可以从自己身上离开，动动小手指、摁掉开关——但克鲁利一步都没挪，他像条蛇一样伏在亚茨拉斐尔胸前。懒惰的老恶魔，亚茨拉斐尔在心中小声诽谤。

“我看不出做爱和关灯之间有什么必要联系，克鲁利。”亚茨拉斐尔说。天使的眼睛在黑暗中发出柔和的白光，像极了软糯的棉花糖——哈，棉花糖，克鲁利伸出舌头舔了舔干裂的嘴唇。

“操，忘了你们天使自带打光。”克鲁利有些失落，“情趣！亚茨拉斐尔！在黑暗中做爱是最刺激的事没有之一！”

和天使谈情趣等于对妓女说“你是个处女”。无性别的天使们将性爱当做瘟疫，唯恐避之不及。尽管亚茨拉斐尔并不排斥性爱，也知道情趣这个词如何拼写。但就算让他写上上万遍“情趣”，这个脑子缺根筋的傻天使仍不知道怎样才算作情趣。

克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔截然相反——他有性别。在这六千年里克鲁利的床伴从十几岁的希腊美少年到四十岁的中年贵妇，各类角色无一缺漏。克鲁利活得太长了，尝遍无数人后他对性爱失去了兴趣，在亚茨拉斐尔惊异的目光中成了“清心寡欲者”。

现在又不一样了，克鲁利想操亚茨拉斐尔。

“我不能控制自己，克鲁利。”亚茨拉斐尔有些无奈，“天使都是这样，我也不例外。”

“那就闭上眼睛，听我的。”克鲁利说道。

“可你还没告诉我黑暗与情趣到底有什么联系......唔！”亚茨拉斐尔咬到了舌头。

和其他超自然灵体不同，亚茨拉斐尔更喜欢人类的生活方式。他的所有衣服都不是奇迹的产物，而是数百年里人类创造出的杰作。虽然他会耍些小手段延长衣服的寿命，亚茨拉斐尔的每一件衣服都是他视若珍宝的孩子。

现在他的其中一个孩子被克鲁利残忍分尸。恶魔强有力的双手直接扯开天使熨烫平整的上衣，任由那些起码有上百年年龄的纽扣奔向半空、做三百六十度回旋后落入绒毛地毯。亚茨拉斐尔气得撅起嘴，却因为舌头刚被自己咬到而暂时说不出话。

自以为是的恶魔克鲁利将亚茨拉斐尔的沉默视作应允，你不能指望他满是黄色废料的脑子里还能塞得下“要珍惜亚茨拉斐尔的孩子们”这句话。不过是一件衣服，只要克鲁利再打一个响指就能回复成刚做好的完美模样。但操亚茨拉斐尔这件事绝不能用“不过”来修饰，它的优先级在克鲁利心中实属第二（第一是和亚茨拉斐尔一次混吃等死到世界终端）。

“衣服！克鲁利.....那些衣服！”亚茨拉斐尔急切叫唤，胸膛上下起伏。被叫到名字的恶魔支起上半身，将手里最后一片布料扔之脑后。“闭上眼睛，亚茨拉斐尔。”他低声说道。

“可是我为什么要......”

“闭上眼睛，天使。”

ANGEL。五个字母，两个音节。舌头抵在下颚，微微张嘴；随后双齿并拢，留上一条缝；柔软的舌头在口腔里弹跳一下，轻轻落回。亚茨拉斐尔很少被谁叫天使。人看不出他的真身，天使们甚少下界。而恶魔——恶魔里只有克鲁利会这么叫他。

天使，天使......克鲁利这么叫了六千年。

精明的祸蛇，万恶的蛊惑——连最初的祖先都未能幸免的毒舌，此刻正诱惑亚茨拉斐尔闭上眼睛。于是他闭上眼睛，将一切微光与白色阻挡在薄薄的一层眼皮后，只留下一片黑暗以及黑暗中的一条蛇面对自己。

其实天使就算闭眼也能看见，亚茨拉斐尔和曾经身为天使的克鲁利都知道。但天使可以“主观失去视觉”，克鲁利要的就是亚茨拉斐尔为他“封锁视力”。一个恶魔不可能没有占有欲和掌控欲，那是刻在克鲁利骨子里的东西。亚茨拉斐尔自然也不例外。

克鲁利将会十分享受占有亚茨拉斐尔的过程。

第一步是剥夺视力，总是如此。失去视力的亚茨拉斐尔只能依靠触觉、嗅觉、听觉——而那些东西能放大他与亚茨拉斐尔肌肤相亲的快感。无数床笫间的经验告诉克鲁利，当亚茨拉斐尔在某一方面只能依靠他时，极端的无助与羞耻之后将是强烈的依恋。

恶魔伸出那条灵活的舌头，双唇堵住天使可能说出那张也许会说出一些不合时宜的句子的嘴。亚茨拉斐尔生涩得像是未熟透的苹果，挂在枝头等待他人某日前来采走。现在克鲁利抢在所有人前面取得了亚茨拉斐尔的爱，自然也获得与他接吻的权利。

克鲁利的身体滚烫似火，贴着亚茨拉斐尔裸露的胸膛。他衣衫不整，领带被一根手指轻轻一勾便落在一旁。亚茨拉斐尔看不见克鲁利，却能感觉到他的手指正放在自己的胸口揉搓那可怜的乳头；他的唇舌在吮吸自己柔软的舌头；他的胯部缓缓蹭着自己的胯部。

炽热的、坚硬的、湿热的东西抵在亚茨拉斐尔的大腿内侧。他不禁喘息一声，细碎的呻吟从紧贴的唇齿间溢出，如同果浆滴在亚茨拉斐尔刚长出来的那颗心的尖端。

“唔嗯....克、克鲁利.....那是什么东西......”好奇心重的天使伸手朝下面探去，隔着粗糙的衣裤摸到烙铁般的性器。它被锁在层层布料之后，暂时还未得见真容。但亚茨拉斐尔知道那会是什么东西——鉴于他自己的阴茎早已在克鲁利湿热的吻中悄然抬头，急迫渴望被人爱抚。

“前戏、前戏.....见鬼，去他的前戏！”克鲁利低吼一声，打了个响指。亚茨拉斐尔指腹下不再是衣裤，他和克鲁利的裤子在那一声响指中不知去了何处。亚茨拉斐尔闭着眼，有些手足无措。他下意识合拢了腿，无意识蹭着双腿间的阴囊。

突然，克鲁利的手放在亚茨拉斐尔的膝盖上，将它们缓缓分开。他支出一条腿挤进亚茨拉斐尔的腿间，膝盖正好擦过硬挺性器的根部。亚茨拉斐尔自变换性别后从没经历过情潮，激烈的快感如雷电击中他的灵魂，将他的一切理智都彻底抹去。

亚茨拉斐尔伸手抱住了克鲁利的脖颈，仿佛那是黑暗中唯一的曙光。

“亚茨拉斐尔，知道接下来会发生什么吗？”克鲁利在他耳边絮语，呼出的热气烧得亚茨拉斐尔耳垂充血。这狡猾的恶魔还伸出舌头将耳垂卷入口中，染满属于他自己的味道。他将亚茨拉斐尔翻了个身，压在沙发椅背上。

“把阴茎塞进你的屁股里，把精液射得你浑身都是。我甚至还要在你腿上做个标记：克鲁利的专属圣妓亚茨拉斐尔——”

“我要操你了，天使。”

 

 

 

克鲁利的手指从背后探入亚茨拉斐尔的后穴时，他惊异地发现那里早已松软湿润。原本以为还要简单做些扩张的恶魔僵了一会儿，突然轻笑出声，压上天使的背部。“亚茨拉斐尔....亚茨拉斐尔.....你究竟算什么天使？”

嘴上说着绝不滥用能力，却在被撩拨起情欲后下意识地去迎合克鲁利、去改变自己的身体、从身到心准备好接纳对方。愚蠢的天使，会被感情左右的天使......一旦爱上谁便会失去一切抵御的天使。六千年前祸蛇从他身边爬过时他没有阻止，六千年后克鲁利说要操他时，他依旧选择了接受。

“我....只是......嗯——！”亚茨拉斐尔仰起头，露出脆弱的脖子。他的喉结微微颤动，整个身子都抖了起来。克鲁利没有任何预警，龟头直接刺入一张一合的穴口。“太大了...克鲁利！不行......退出去！”亚茨拉斐尔死死抓着椅背，力度大得十个手指都泛着白色。

“蛇和别的生物有一点很不同。”克鲁利根本不打算听从亚茨拉斐尔的话。他一只手扣住亚茨拉斐尔的下巴，手指探入其中捉住那条柔软的小舌；另一只手从腰侧向下握上亚茨拉斐尔急需爱抚的性器，指尖刮过敏感的铃口。又有什么东西挤进龟头和穴口间的缝隙。亚茨拉斐尔发出一声高昂的尖叫，双手一软，摔在克鲁利身上。

两根——克鲁利有两根阴茎。

“克鲁利，你不能两个都进来！”亚茨拉斐尔喊道。

“我当然能。”克鲁利就着姿势的便利跪在沙发靠垫上，亚茨拉斐尔整个身体重心都导向他的胸口。而克鲁利稳得像一块石头，一只手放在亚茨拉斐尔嘴边、一只手放在他的胯部。两只手将亚茨拉斐尔牢牢圈在克鲁利怀里。他只要动上一下，就会被拉回恶魔跟前——后穴里的两根阴茎还会破开肠肉又深入几寸。

“你真该多上上网、逛一逛Porn Hub。人类在创造花样这方面总是令我衷心钦佩。”克鲁利吻了吻亚茨拉斐尔的耳鬓，一个挺身。亚茨拉斐尔发出一声沙哑的低吼。现在两个龟头都进入他的体内，将穴口撑得毫无褶皱。

亚茨拉斐尔的阴茎被克鲁利的粗暴进入弄得有些疲软，随后却被他灵活的手指带上又一个高峰。疼痛到最后总会转化成快感，亚茨拉斐尔被拖入情欲的漩涡，迷迷糊糊中被克鲁利带上高潮。初次体验射精，亚茨拉斐尔大张着嘴一个字儿也吐不出。精液射得满身都是，有很大一部分留在他的小腹处，顺着皮肤往下流。

就在他因高潮而失神的那一瞬间，克鲁利的两根阴茎彻底进入了后穴。被填满的快感和疼痛激得亚茨拉斐尔哭喊出声，眼角溢出几滴眼泪。高潮后本就敏感的身体被突如其来的快感击倒，刚射过的性器颤抖几下，竟然又硬了起来。亚茨拉斐尔感到强烈的射出欲望，但他什么也射不出，只能仰头靠在克鲁利的肩头，无助地喘着粗气。

克鲁利稍稍后退，紧接着猛地朝前一撞。阴囊拍打细嫩的臀部，两根阴茎贴在一起疯狂进出柔软的肉穴。他的手不知何时移到亚茨拉斐尔的胸前，坚硬的指甲不停抠挖乳尖的小缝。亚茨拉斐尔被过多快感席卷，双脸潮红，来不及吞下的津液顺着嘴角流出、一路滑过脸颊、下巴、脖颈。

亚茨拉斐尔的小穴炽热柔软。肠肉死死吸住阴茎，随着抽插来回蠕动。克鲁利操过许多人，但没有哪一个像亚茨拉斐尔给他如此多的快感。“呼....亚茨拉斐尔，我真是爱死你的屁股了......”他低声呢喃，低头吻上亚茨拉斐尔尚未闭合的双唇。他们交换着彼此的唾液与气味，舌与舌纠缠在一起，任谁也分不开。

不知多久过去，克鲁利突然停下来。充血的阴茎被肠肉包裹住，微微胀大后射出粘稠的精液。亚茨拉斐尔的小穴被塞得满满的，他突然从情欲中清醒过来，慌忙喊道：“不能！不能射进来！”

“晚了，亚茨拉斐尔。”克鲁利说道。

天使呻吟一声，整个人像是被抽干所有力气。“会被‘玷污’的.....克鲁利......”他说道，看起来失落至极。

“什么玷污？”

“天使被‘玷污’会失去纯洁性——我会暂时失去力量！”

 

 

 

亚茨拉斐尔被克鲁利上了，这是件比较平常的事。但亚茨拉斐尔失去力量，这可并不寻常。但克鲁利曾经也是个天使，自然知道“玷污”是怎么回事。这帮愚蠢的天使，在禁欲这条路上可真是走到了极致。

“亚茨拉斐尔，你没力量了！你懂这是怎么回事吗——好的我想你并不懂。你爱我爱得无可救药，所以认为被我‘玷污’了天使的纯洁性。”

“我不...我.....好吧，是那么回事。”亚茨拉斐尔最终承认。

克鲁利没有退出去，他就着相连的姿势将亚茨拉斐尔转了个身压在沙发上。亚茨拉斐尔惊叫一声，抱紧了克鲁利的后背。克鲁利又露出他标志性的笑容——尽管亚茨拉斐尔看不见。

“你不好奇吗？为什么天使被‘玷污’就会没力量。恶魔和天使做客不会受一丁点儿影响。”

“那是因为你们...你们是恶魔！”亚茨拉斐尔反驳道。

“放屁！这才不是理由。我也有翅膀——虽然是黑的，但那不重要——恶魔曾经也是天使。”

克鲁利抓着亚茨拉斐尔的头发再次吻上他有些红肿的嘴唇。这次持续时间并不久，他很快结束了这个吻。

“根本就没有‘玷污’，亚茨拉斐尔。你比我更清楚天使有多死脑筋，把情欲当瘟疫一样唯恐避之不及，一厢情愿地认为和谁做了、爱上谁就会失去‘纯洁性’——操这名字蠢透了——然后失去力量。”

克鲁利又一次挺身，将呻吟逼出亚茨拉斐尔的喉咙。

上帝根本没设置这种机制，这不过是天使们的自我暗示。所以总结：天使们都是群有心理疾病的傻缺。就算亚茨知道这是心理暗示，他怎么能阻止得了？他可是能傻到把武器送人还奢望靠胡扯瞒过上帝。

“但我...哈......我控制不了......”亚茨拉斐尔说道。

“慢慢来，你这笨蛋。”克鲁利抬起亚茨拉斐尔的一条腿，“我们有的是时间。”

“等等，不是只有一次吗？！”亚茨拉斐尔问道。

“亚茨拉斐尔......上帝创世都得要七天呢。”

恶魔笑如蛇蝎。

 

END


End file.
